New Years Kisses
by Saxifrace v. 2
Summary: R for swears and PDA. A collection of stories featuring different couples every chapter.
1. Auld Lang Syne

Overall summary: A collection of smutty, fluff-filled, sometime raunchy, exciting, arousing, and heart-filled New Year's kisses. None have anything to do with another, which is why I plan on having Harry and Ginny in quite a few different ones. The little whores.

**Chapter 1:** Auld Lang Syne

**Featuring:** Lonely!Ginny and Horny!Harry

* * *

Harry stared at the woman in front of him, enthralled by her beauty. Captivated by her laugh. Helpless against her smile. Lust boiled through his blood, and all he wanted to do was throw her down and make sweet love to her until he couldn't move. To tell her over and over again how beautiful she was. To be able to run his fingers through that gorgeous, silky hair. To be hers forever.

But she was his best friend. You don't just suddenly attack your best friend like that. It takes time and patience. Just look at how long it took Ron and Hermione. Took him years just to tell him that he liked her.

"Harry?" a voice broke into Harry's mind, and he blinked at Ginny, arching an eyebrow in question. "Are you alright? You keep staring at me all funny." Harry nodded, but he couldn't bring himself to look away.

"Yeah... Sorry. It's just…you look really nice tonight," he spewed out very fast, turning a lovely shade of read as Ginny smiled.

"Thanks, Harry. I really needed that. I was beginning to think I must look like a hag or something. Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've had a date?"

"A few weeks?" Harry guessed, drawing another smile upon Ginny's lips. A smile that made his insides quiver and his outsides…well, they quivered too.

"You're sweet. But no. It's been three months. Am I disgusting, Harry? Do I turn men gay? Is there something I do that screams 'lesbian'?"

"God, no, Ginny. You're gorgeous. Everyone else must be blind," Harry insisted. Ginny sighed softly, leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Then why don't I have someone? It's New Year's Eve! It'll be next year in a matter of seconds, and I don't have anyone to kiss.

Harry froze. Now was the perfect time. Right now. The countdown was starting. And on one…he could kiss her!

_10…_

Would that even work? Or would she push him away, spitting and gagging?

_9…_

It **would** work. It had to, damn it! The whole rest of his life counted on this one moment, and it was going to bloody work. Or else there would be hell to pay. Somewhere.

_8…_

Harry turned to look at Ginny and promptly froze again. Oh, shit, she was beautiful. She'd never go for him.

_7…_

What?! Pull yourself together, Potter. Fucking kiss her at midnight, Nancy-boy. You won't know until you try, now will you?

_6…_

"Ginny?" Harry started, mouth drying up as she turned to peer at him. …Ohshit.

_5…_

"Yes, Harry? What is it?" she asked, wrinkling her nose. "You're all pale…"

_4…_

Harry flushed.

"Now you're all red! Do you have a fever?" she asked, pressing a cool hand across his forehead.

_3…_

Harry shivered at her touch and gently pushed her hand away. "No I'm fine, I just…"

_2…_

Ginny watched him expectantly as she waiting for an answer. He stared back, swallowing hard and opening his mouth. But no words came out.

_1…_

"…Oh bloody hell," Harry finally blurted out, crushing his lips against Ginny's in a kiss that neither would soon forget.

_Happy New Year!_

Auld Lang Syne came pouring over the television, but Harry was too involved with getting to know Ginny's mouth to notice.

The first thing he found was that she tasted **good**. Vaguely like the chocolate mousse they had shared, combined with a unique taste all her own. He moved his lips experimentally and found that she tasted even better when he did that. So he kept doing it.

The second thing he found was when he did that, Ginny made the most sexual, beautiful noises in the back of her throat, like she was purring. Which was just more reason for Harry not to stop.

The third thing he found was when he dragged his lips from her mouth and trailed them down her neck instead, she gave the most arousing moan that made Harry buck involuntarily against her. And when he suckled on the hollow of her throat, she arched against him, sending waves of pleasure through his body.

"Oh **God**, Harry," she choked out, pulling at his shirt as he leaned her back, bringing his lips back to her own. She returned his kisses with feverish ones of her own, letting out that arousing moan and purring noises the whole while.

The last thing Harry found was after they'd had rough, passionate sex, and after they'd slowly, tenderly made love, she fit perfectly in his arms. And she stayed there the rest of the night. Or morning, if one wanted to be technical.

"Happy New Year, Harry."

"Happy New Year, Gin."


	2. A Mild Attraction

Alright, this is my first attempt at this pairing, so be nice, yeah?

**Chapter 2:** A Mild Attraction

**Featuring:** Sweaty!Harry, PissedOff!Draco, and a mention of Girl!Blaise.

* * *

"You arrogant prick!" Draco Malfoy growled, glaring over his desk at the man who had just waltzed in. "Where the hell were you? I leave for two seconds and you disappear for almost an hour." Harry peered sheepishly through his bangs at his coworker, breathing heavily.

"Sorry. I had to take a break. I just went for a short run," he explained, wiping the sweat from his forehead. The blonde rolled his eyes, grumbling to himself as he returned to his report.

"Short run my arse. You were probably off shagging the girl at the coffeehouse. That blonde bimbo."

"Not my type," Harry replied easily, flopping down into his chair. Draco arched an eyebrow, leaning forward.

"The brunette at the corner bakery?" he asked. Harry scoffed, skimming over one of the documents they were supposed to be correcting. Draco was intrigued, now. "The redhead at the bar? The purple-haired bird at the tattoo parlor?" Harry actually laughed, peering over his glasses at Draco.

"I told you, I was running. There was no rabid boffing, and even if there was, I sure wouldn't want any of those."

Draco gave a haughty sniff, put off by this. They were pretty enough girls. He returned to his work, scribbling away for a moment. But not too much longer, he looked up, clearing his throat.

"…Whom would you want?" he asked casually, reaching for the coffee mug on the corner of his desk. Harry looked up, smirking.

"A man, for one." The smirk grew as Draco choked, coughing wildly.

"Bloody hell, Potter. Warn me next time."

"Quite sorry," Harry apologized, still smiling. Draco shot him a dirty look, pausing before asking another question.

"When did you figure that out?"

"Seventh year, I think. At least, that's when I realized I was attracted to Ron." Draco made a face. "That was basically my reaction. I mean, he's my best friend, but…yeah."

Draco nodded, their work forgotten. He reclined in his chair, locking his fingers behind his head. "…I discovered I was bisexual when I was fifteen. I caught Blaise and a seventh year boy snogging in the common room one night and found myself wanting to join in. When you're as desirable as I am, why limit yourself to one gender?"

"…So why are you working on New Year's Eve? You could pick anyone in London to spend the night with. Why choose work?"

Draco shrugged, fiddling with one of his quills. "I've never really celebrated the New Year. When I was growing up, it held no significance for me. …What about you? Why aren't you spending the night with some special guy?"

"…I am," Harry replied after a moment, tilting his head as Draco's gaze snapped towards him. "As you said yourself, you're very desirable. And I suppose I'm mildly attracted to you."

There was a long silence. Then Draco slowly stood and made his way over to Harry's desk. Harry nervously stood, sticking his hands in his pockets. The countdown for the New Year started floating over the office radio. The two men stared at each other, almost eye to eye. Somehow, Draco was two whole inches taller than Harry. Neither spoke as the countdown reached one and Auld Lang Syne started playing.

"…Happy New Year," Harry finally said. Draco let out an animal-like growl, grabbing Harry's collar and slamming him back against the wall. Then he kissed him.

Harry found Draco's lips to be surprisingly soft, although he made up for it by being as ruthless as possible. Only seconds into the kiss, his tongue probed for entrance, which was easily granted. Harry let out a choked gasp as the blonde explored every possible inch of his mouth, biting and nibbling his lips.

After what felt like an hour, Draco pulled away, still holding Harry against the wall. He smirked as the Boy Who Lived gasped for breath, staring at him with wide, lust-filled eyes. Draco leaned close, mouth almost touching his ear as he whispered.

"Happy fucking New Year."

A shiver ran down Harry's spine, and Draco soon found himself in Harry's place against the wall. He smirked.

"Mildly attracted, eh?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. Harry didn't say a word, just leaned in and kissed him again.

…They didn't finish any work the rest of the night.


	3. Beautiful

Yayayayaya. I rule. I've just started to get into this pairing. And I lurve it soso much. I don't remember exactly how much younger Tonks is, so I just made it up. Yeah. This is the longest one so far, too. Woot.

**Chapter 3:** Beautiful

**Featuring:** Drunk!Remus and Real!Tonks

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks watched Remus Lupin collapse on a couch across the room. The New Year had just begun nearly twenty minutes ago, and he was already on his fifth glass of champagne. Not to mention what he'd had before the countdown. He hadn't kissed anyone either, which was quite unlike him.

She could remember the first New Year's party she had attended. She was nearly 10, and Sirius had dragged her to James Potter's house for his New Year's/last-year-at-Hogwarts party, where almost everyone was seven years older than her. That was when she first met Remus.

She'd immediately noticed him when she and Sirius walked in the door. He was sitting off to the side in an armchair, calmly sipping from a bottle of butter beer and looking absolutely gorgeous, in Tonks' mind. And when he glanced towards the door and smiled, her heart had skipped a beat.

Sirius had dragged her over to him, going through the proper introductions before Tonks shyly shook his hand. After that, she spent practically the whole party at his side, listening to stories of the troubles they had caused at Hogwarts. She found him completely fascinating, which she right out told him. He had grinned widely and ruffled her hair playfully.

At midnight, after the countdown ended, Remus bounded childishly around the room, kissing any girl he could reach on the cheek. After he made the rounds, he flopped back down next to Tonks and kissed her right on the lips. A short peck, but it was enough to make her blood boil and face turn red.

"Happy New Year, Tonksie," he'd said, tweaking a strand of her hair. Then he'd left her alone, bellowing at Sirius to stop hogging the champagne.

Tonks snapped out of her memories, biting her lower lip as she made her way over to where Remus sat. He glanced up, eyes hazy, as she approached.

"Happy New Year, Remus," Tonks greeted him, plopping down next to him. "You feeling alright?"

"Bloody great," Remus slurred sullenly, taking a gulp of his champagne. Tonks wrinkled her nose at his reply, placing a hand on his knee.

"You know I'm here if you need to talk, Remus," she offered, face serious. Remus blinked at the hand on his knee, then turned to Tonks, looking at her as if he'd just noticed she was there. He raised his hand, brushing a piece of hair back from her face.

"Why don't you be yourself anymore?" he asked, fingering the pink and black locks that hung just past Tonks' shoulders. She shivered at his touch, shrugging.

"I'd just rather…not look like some of my family," she answered quietly. Remus paused, then nodded, tracing a single finger along her jaw.

"…Could you show me sometime?" he requested, the sound of his voice making Tonks tremble all over. She considered for a moment, and then closed her eyes and concentrated on her true self. When she opened her eyes again, they were dark, almost black. Fine, blonde hair flowed down her back. Remus took in her appearance, moving his finger slowly down her neck.

"…You're beautiful," he murmured. Tonks drew in a sharp breath as that finger brushed down the front of her right breast, bur Remus either didn't notice or didn't care. The path ended at her waist, and he gripped it gently, leaning closer. Tonks deftly plucked the champagne flute from his fingers and pulled away.

"That's quite enough for you tonight. Come on, let's get you to bed." With some prodding, Remus was coaxed off the couch, and Tonks lead him to his bedroom. While Remus shuffled to the window to close the curtain, Tonks examined herself in his mirror. She didn't look totally horrible. But too much like Narcissa for her taste.

She closed her eyes and screwed up her face, a silky mahogany mane replacing the blonde. She tilted her head as she took in her new appearance, catching Remus' eye as he stepped up behind her. He gazed at her silently for a moment, and then reached for her, brushing the hair away from her neck. He slowly leaned forward, the feeling of his breath on her skin sending shivered down Tonks' spine.

His hands moved down to grasp her waist as he brushed his lips at the base of her neck. Tonks let out a soft moan despite herself, and he smiled, trailing up to nibble softly on her earlobe.

"Remus…stop…" she gasped, grabbing his hands. He didn't relent, moving them lower. Tonks moaned again as his tongue darted out, lapping at the corner of her jaw.

"You're so beautiful, Tonks… So beautiful," he crooned, nuzzling close.

"Remus…" she breathed, sighing. He turned her around, touching her cheek softly. She gazed at him, violet eyes sparkling.

"Nymphadora," Remus whispered, dragging his fingers over her lips. "…Let me make love to you."

"You're drunk," she accused him, voice quivering. "You don't know what you're doing."

"I want you," he insisted, kissing her firmly. Her head swam as his lips assaulted hers, the kiss nothing like the first they had shared those many years ago. He nipped at her mouth, dragging his teeth across her lower lip when he finally pulled back. "I want you so badly."

Tonks was slowly losing her resolve. It was wrong. Very wrong. But she couldn't stop him. She didn't want to stop him, especially when he kissed her neck the way he was doing right then. His fingers easily undid the buttons of her blouse, sliding it off and tossing it aside. Her arms found their way over his shoulders, holding on for dear life as he backed her towards the bed, placing loving kisses over her rapidly pounding heart.

"Let me make love to you," he requested one final time, pulling away and looking deep into her eyes. Tonks gazed back, searching the golden pools that bored into her. Her head had barely inclined before he kissed her again, gently lowering her onto the bed.

They made love again and again. Slow and languorous, fast and hard. As the sun was just peaking over the horizon, Remus curled his arms around Tonks, nestling his head in the crook of her neck and closing his eyes. She did the same, kissing his forehead softly.

"Happy New Year, Remus," she murmured, suppressing a yawn as she snuggled down.

"Happy New Year, Tonksie," he replied, half asleep already. A smile played on Tonks' lips, and together, they slipped into a deep slumber, ready for what the next year should bring.


	4. Wolvesbane and Headache Reliever

**Okay, don't be mean.**

This is my first attempt at this pairing, much like Chapter 2. And the first reviewer for Chapter 3 at Schnoogle suggested this pairing, so here you are! ::Wavies:: Hullo The Pooh! Here's some SS/HG for you!

**Chapter 4:** Wolvesbane and Headache Reliever

**Featuring:** Friendly!Snape and Curious!Hermione

* * *

Severus Snape growled to himself as he glared at the paper before him. How completely stupid could sixth years get? They were supposed to be in Advanced Potions to help them study for their NEWTS the next year and still answered the simplest questions wrongly. Honestly, how hard could to be to remember all of the uses of dragon's blood? Imbeciles, all of them.

The Potion's Master let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his temples as he glanced at his wristwatch. 12:04. And he still had stacks of tests to grade. Winter break would be over soon, which meant he would have to make a new stock of headache reliever so he would be able to survive the next couple of months. Dealing with Malfoy, Potter, and Weasley bickering on a daily basis was really starting to wrack his nerves. Seven years at the same school and the three children hadn't learned how to live with each other. Even after Draco fought on their side in the war, they still fought like five-year-olds. Just thinking about them made his head start throbbing.

A timid knocking on the door only proved to irritate him even more and he barked a short "Enter!" as he made for his personal stock of pain reliever. His back to the door, he only heard the visitor enter, closing the door behind them. By the sound of their footsteps, it was obviously a female. Not a Slytherin, they wouldn't have bothered knocking. Not a Hufflepuff, they would never steal down to the dungeons this late, especially not after the New Year's party that was being held in the Great Hall for the students that had stayed over break. From the sound of ruffling papers, it was obviously a Ravenclaw…or Hermione Granger.

Having swallowed a swig of his potion, he turned to find that it was indeed the latter, chewing her lip as she squirmed under his harsh glare.

"I'm sorry to bother you this late, Professor. I was on my way back from the party and I noticed your light on, so I assumed… I just have a question about the essay. I can come back tomorrow if you're terribly busy," she stammered, taking a step back. Severus sighed, shaking his head slightly as he made his way back to his desk.

"No, now is fine, Miss Granger. What can I help you with?" he asked, holding a hand out for the parchments she held. He supposed she wasn't all that annoying. True, it was irritating when she constantly seemed to have the correct answers, but it was also a bit refreshing. He knew that he could rely on her to score perfectly on tests and write point-on essays. It was no wonder that she was Head Girl.

"I was just wondering, sir, if you wanted us to write out the importance of all the ingredients in the Wolfsbane Potion, or just the wolvesbane, since that's what the lecture was on." Brown eyes watched him seriously as he glanced over her essay, inclining his head the tiniest bit.

"Very satisfactory. Just the wolvesbane should suffice, Miss Granger. But thank you for coming to clarify." He handed the essay back to her, noting the way her expression brightened. This was really why he enjoyed teaching. Yes, that's right, enjoyed. Because of efficient students like Hermione Granger. "I quite wish I had more students like you, Miss Granger. It would improve the whole situation greatly."

Hermione blushed then, ducking her head and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you, Professor Snape. And thank you for the help."

"You're quite welcome, Miss Granger," he replied, returning his attention to the test he was attempting to grade before the headache hit. Hermione took her cue and started towards the door. But she paused halfway there, turning around.

"Professor? May I ask another question, please?" she asked. Severus looked up, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, Miss Granger, what is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering, sir… Why didn't you join us in the Great Hall for the party? All of the other teachers were there." Hermione tilted her head, and Severus was reminded suddenly of a girl he used to know. A studious, slight thing that had a knack for getting right to the point when speaking. When he realized he hadn't answered the question yet, he set his grading quill aside, folding his hands on top of the table.

"Perhaps I should first ask why you were at the party. Why did you attend?"

"To have fun, I suppose. I celebrate the coming of a new year. A fresh start," she answered, taking a couple of steps towards the desk. Severus nodded.

"A good reason. …I've never had a reason to look forward to a new year. A new year meant more pain. More suffering. More death. When you live with these things every day, it's hard to look optimistically towards the future," he explained quietly. Hermione watched him, mouth forming a 'o'. "I'm a creature of habit, I suppose."

"But the war is over," Hermione objected, moving closer still. "Voldemort is gone. There won't be any more killing."

"Perhaps not by him, no. There will always be death, Miss Granger. Without it, there cannot be life. Without suffering, there can be no joy."

"…Without dark, there is no light," Hermione said softly, and Severus nodded.

"Exactly."

"But…but there's always hope for the future. That's what the kiss at midnight is, I suppose. A way to start the year on a good note with the hope that it will be that happy in its entirety."

"While that may be true, Miss Granger, I'm afraid I can't bring myself to break this particular habit. Perhaps you should head up to bed. It's getting late, and I know you'll be revising your essay for the remainder of the break. You may as well be awake for it." Hermione blushed again, and Severus could see that girl in her again. She'd always blushed when he teased her about working too hard…

"Yes, Professor," she agreed, hesitating slightly. Before Severus could even comprehend what was happening, Hermione had leaned across the desk and kissed him softly on the cheek. The blush on her face darkened, she pulled away, wrinkling her nose. "Maybe you should give the party a chance next year. You may enjoy it yet. …Happy New Year, Professor."

"Happy New Year, Miss Granger," he replied distractedly, watching her disappear from the dungeons. He tried to shift his attention back to the tests, but his mind was elsewhere. Slowly, he pushed out of his chair and made his way into his quarters, gently lifting a framed photograph from his dresser. A pretty brunette smiled and waved at him, rocking on her heels. He absently read the words that she had signed in the corner those many years ago.

'Happy New Year, Severus Snape. Even though it's your last year, you'll always be my bestest friend in the whole world. Love always, your sister, Melody.'

**This probably wasn't what you had in mind, Pooh, but I had an idea and went with it. Don't hit me?**


	5. Better than Everyone

This probably takes place around the same time as Chapter 4. I don't really know. I'm just making this up.

**Chapter 5:** Better Than Everyone

**Featuring:** Sad!Neville and Sweet!Luna

* * *

Neville Longbottom sighed forlornly as he sat by himself, watching the other students dancing and enjoying themselves. He was supposed to be out there with them, laughing and having fun, but his date, a fifth year Hufflepuff, had run off with a sixth year Ravenclaw and didn't spare him a backwards glance. So Neville sat off to the side, lonely and depressed. He could always go back to the common room, but no one would be there. Everyone was either at home or here at the party.

"Hullo, Neville," a wispy voice greeted him, and a girl sat next to him, heaving a great sigh. "How's your nose?" Neville managed a smile at his visitor. Luna. She'd made a point of asking after his nose ever since they had returned from the Ministry of Magic after fifth year. At least he could rely on her.

"It'd doing well, thank you. And how are you, Luna?" he asked politely, watching her lips curve into a dreamy smile.

"I'm splendid, Neville. Thank you for asking. The two lapsed into a comfortable silence for a moment before Luna spoke again, glancing around as if she'd just noticed something. "Where's your date?"

"Ran off with an old boyfriend or something," Neville replied bitterly, scowling across the room where she was dancing with that Ravenclaw. Luna frowned, patting Neville's arm softly.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. Neville shrugged, slumping down in his chair.

"Don't worry about it," he mumbled, placing his hand over hers. They sat like that quietly until Luna stood, snatching his hand and dragging him onto the dance floor.

"You need to dance," she remarked when they stopped, immediately looping her arms around his shoulders. Neville tried to stammer an excuse, but Luna only had to arch an eyebrow before he hesitantly placed his hands on her waist.

Together, they silently danced to a nameless eighties ballad. When that song ended and another came on, Luna moved closer, resting her head on Neville's shoulder. He adjusted his grip, snaking his arms around her. He had no idea what possessed him to do such a thing, but Luna didn't seem to mind, sighing quietly as he held her tighter. Her breath tickled across his neck, and he shivered involuntarily. …Had he ever been this intimate with anyone? Sure, he'd gone to the Yule Ball with Ginny his fourth year, but he wouldn't exactly call that intimate. He practically broke her toes, stepping on them like that. This whole experience was new to him.

But then…why was it so comfortable? Because it was Luna? They weren't exactly the best of friends, but they were mildly close. They'd meet in the library to study sometimes. They would joke around and sneak chocolates while she helped him with Potions and he helped her with Herbology. She would tell him about the latest issue of the Quibbler, and he would tell her about some prank Ginny pulled on Colin Creevey. She would confide in him about the nightmares she still had about that night in the Ministry and he would tell her of his parents and his fears that they would never get well. He'd never told that to anyone before…

"Hey Neville?" Luna murmured, breaking into his thoughts. Neville blinked, glancing around at the cheering students. He must have missed the countdown.

"Yeah?" he replied, glancing down at the girl in his arms. Luna smiled, eyes sparkling as they reflected the Filibuster Fireworks going off everywhere.

"Happy New Year," she said quietly. Neville nodded, unable to function for a moment. He had never thought of Luna in this light before, but now that he was…he really wanted to kiss her. Here was this beautiful girl, attractive in her own unique way, looking at him as if he was the most important person in the room, and he didn't even notice until now.

"Happy New Year, Luna," he answered, gathering up his courage and kissing her softly. Maybe he wasn't the best looking guy in the room. Maybe he wasn't the smartest. Maybe he wasn't the thinnest or the coolest or the most athletic… But Luna Lovegood was kissing him anyways. And that made him feel better than anyone.

**Review. I command you.**


	6. Mutual Frustration

**I don't really know where I got the idea for this. I totally wrote in 45 minutes at like, 10:30 pm Monday night.**

**Chapter 6:** Mutual Frustration

**Featuring:** Angry!Ginny and Apologetic!Draco

* * *

"This is not my idea of a good New Year," Ginny insisted, crossing her arms and staring adamantly ahead. Draco Malfoy yawned, picking absently at his fingernails.

"Nor is it mine," he agreed, shifting his gaze momentarily to the woman next to him. She continued ignoring him, turning her head to look out the window of the carriage they rode in.

"I mean, I should be laughing and catching up with my family, not stuck up in this wretched carriage with you. I hate you."

Draco adopted a bored expression, trying to stifle another yawn. "This carriage is far from wretched. It's top notch, I'll have you know."

"No, I don't just hate you," Ginny continued, unaware of anything her companion was doing or saying. "I loathe you. I **despise** you."

"Honestly, Virginia," Draco moaned, rolling his eyes. It's getting rather old, don't you think? Can't you just get over yourself?

Ginny, for the first time in the entire ride, turned to Draco, gaping at him. Draco was suddenly afraid for his life. He'd heard stories of the female Weasley tempers. And the fact that she was a redhead probably had an effect on her fierceness as well.

"Did you just tell me to get over myself?" she asked, voice dangerously low. Draco gulped, but drew himself up straight.

"Technically, I asked," he replied, trying not to look too afraid.

"That's real rich," Ginny snapped, glaring. "Really rich. A Malfoy telling me to get over myself. You could use a little of your own advice, you pompous bastard."

"Now see here!" Draco spluttered, his own temper flaring up. "You have no right to speak to me that way!"

"I have **every** right to speak to you like that," Ginny countered, eyes flashing. "It's your fault we're stuck in this blasted carriage in the first place. If you had stopped preening when I **told** you to, I could be having tea and chatting with my brothers already."

"Well if **you** hadn't taken four ruddy hours in the bathroom getting ready, I would have had plenty of bloody time to preen. Getting yourself all prettied up for Potter, then, were you?" Draco sneered, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at Ginny.

"You **know** it's not like that," Ginny said quietly. Dangerously. But Draco was already passed fearing her.

"And how do you propose that I come to **that** conclusion? While you hang all over him? While you absorb every word he says? While you fawn over everything he does? 'Oh, do you need some more tea, Harry? Another biscuit, Harry? Want me to submit to your every whim and have your children, Harry?'" Draco knew from the look on Ginny's face that he had crossed a line, but he couldn't stop himself. Years of frustration and anger were pouring out, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Stop it," Ginny demanded, voice trembling.

"Does it hurt knowing that he will always be out of your reach? Knowing that he will always be there, but you can never have him?"

"Shut up," Ginny whispered fiercely, tears already starting to stream down her cheeks.

"Tell me, Ginny. When did you first realize that he didn't want you? Was it when he didn't speak to you for almost a whole year? Or was it when you found him and Hannah Abbott shagging in the Quidditch locker rooms?"

"Shut up!" she screamed, shoving Draco away and curling into her corner of the carriage. She sobbed brokenly into her hands, drawing her knees up to her chest. Draco stared at her helplessly, just realizing what he had done.

"Shit… Damn it, Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far." Ginny only cried harder, so Draco scooted closer, touching her shoulder softly. "Ginny, please. You know how riled up I can get. You know how to push my buttons. I just…exploded." Ginny shook her head.

"You know it has nothing to do with Harry. You **know** this, and yet you still bring that stupid crush up every time."

"I know," Draco murmured, slowly wrapping his arms around her and nestling his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm so sorry, Gin. I just get…so ruddy jealous. Every time you two talk, I just want to go rip his face off and break him into little bitty pieces."

"He's just a friend, you stupid prat." Ginny reluctantly snuggled into the embrace, sighing heavily. Draco tenderly wiped her tears away and rested his forehead against hers.

"…If you had the chance, would you run away with him?" Draco asked, playing with Ginny's fingers.

"No," she answered firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because for reasons unknown, I love you, you idiot. Even though you're rude, abrasive, and sometimes I want to strangle you with my bare hands…I love you, Draco Malfoy."

A smile – a real, genuine smile – spread across Draco's lips, and he kissed Ginny softly, holding her close.

"I love you too," he murmured to his wife of three months, drawing her closer and driving all thoughts of anyone else from her mind as the carriage slowly made its way towards the Burrow.

**Review! Or I'll rip off your face and break you into little bitty pieces.** :D


	7. Hating and Loathing

**Chapter 7**: Hating and Loathing

**Featuring**: Sweet!Draco and Disbelieving!Pansy

* * *

The Slytherin common room was smothering. The tension in the air was so thick that one could have cut it with a knife. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were the only members of the Slytherin House left for the Christmas holidays. And neither was happy about it.

"I loath you," Pansy said, crossing her arms. Draco glared harshly, snorting.

"Good, because I despise **you**."

"Have you always been such a cocky bastard?" she demanded, face still flushed from their fight earlier. Draco feigned a yawn, picking at his fingernails.

"Since the moment I was born, love," he replied in a bored tone, closing his eyes and leaning back in his seat. The room lapsed into silence fore a moment, then Pansy sighed, dropping her gaze to her lap.

"Why do we fight so?" Draco blinked at her question, glancing at the girl. She looked very different than she did earlier. She looked…older. Tired. He shrugged softly, not bothering to linger over her sudden mood swing.

"Probably…because I'm expected to marry you," he answered. It was true. Their parents had been planning their wedding practically since conception. No one cared about whether or not he actually **liked** the girl. It didn't matter. They were both from respected, pureblood families. Their marriage was obvious.

Pansy sighed again, slumping in a way that would make her mother ashamed. But she wasn't there, was she?

"…What do you think they'll do when you refuse to marry me?" she asked. Draco's head shot up, and he looked at her incredulously. "Well it's bloody obvious you don't even like me. Why bother marrying someone you can't even stand the sight of."

"I…I hadn't planned on refusing," Draco admitted quietly, gauging her reaction. "I mean, would **you** like to be the one to tell my father that I'm disobeying a direct order? Besides…you only annoy me some of the time."

"And the rest of the time?"

Draco stared directly into her eyes, not even blinking. "I care about you."

A new tension was born into the room. Pansy stared at Draco in surprise. Whether it was because of what he said or the fact that he actually said it, he didn't know. But it took her a few minutes to regain her senses.

"You…you can't possibly. You despise me," she stammered, still in disbelief. Draco shrugged.

"Only some of the time, remember? ...There are times when I want nothing more than to strangle you, but you… It's complicated," he said, looking away. "…You never give up. No matter how cruel I am to you sometimes, you always come back. And I admire your loyalty."

"…I don't really hate you," Pansy admitted quietly. "You're abrasive and so terribly rude, and I hate **that**, but not you. Never you."

Draco silently watched her, stealthily moving out of his chair and shifting onto the couch next to her. She regarded him seriously, blinking as he slipped his and into hers. He drew the hand up to his lips and kissed it softly, eyes never leaving hers. She smiled widely at his gesture, and his eyes grinned back, flickering all over her face.

"…Happy New Year, Pansy."

"Happy New Year, Draco," she replied, closing her eyes as the clock on the fireplace mantle chimed twelve and Draco leaned closer. They kissed sweetly, their parents' expectations far from their thoughts. For now, it was just them…


	8. Home for the Holidays

Bet you thought I'd never update this damned story. Wrooong. Here is some long awaited R/H action.

**Chapter 8**: Home for the Holidays

**Featuring**: Snowy!Ron and Pregnant!Hermione

* * *

"Mummy, is it New Years yet?"

"Yeah, Mummy, is it?"

Hermione smiled at her two youngest, shaking her head softly. "Not yet, darlings. One more hour." It was December 31st, and the Weasley house hold was anxiously awaiting the New Year. Well, most of them were, anyways. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone to bed long ago. Harry and Ginny were playing chess and providing endless entertainment for their daughter, Ryder, and Hermione's oldest, James. Charlie was curled up in an armchair with Nymphadora Tonks, snoring gently against her shoulder as she tried to finish a crossword puzzle. Bill and Fleur Delacour were upstairs doing Heaven knows what. Percy was at Penelope's parent's home to celebrate with them. And the twins were hosting an all night party at their joke shop in Hogsmeade.

Only Ron was unaccounted for. He'd gone off on an errand for Dumbledore just after Christmas.

"Mummy?" Hermione blinked at her daughter, smiling gently.

"Yes, Charlotte?"

"When is Daddy coming home?" the small brunette asked as her twin, Chloe, nodded in agreement. Hermione's smile drooped the slightest bit, and she lovingly ruffled their hair.

"I don't know, loves. He had to go on a very important trip to get something for Mr. Dumbledore. Do you remember Mr. Dumbledore?" The five year-olds nodded.

"He gave us Mr. Mittens." For their birthday this past year, Albus had presented them with a kitten, which they immediately dubbed "Mr. Mittens" because of the white stockings he had on his front paws. He was otherwise all grey, as if he was playing in Floo Powder.

"That's right. He gave you Mr. Mittens."

There was a crow of triumph as Ginny won the chess game across the room. Harry watched her with an amused look on his face as she danced around with Ryder and James. After a moment, he glanced over at Hermione, arching an eyebrow in silent question. She only smiled sadly, shaking her head. He rolled his eyes at Ginny and made his way over to the couch, regarding his nieces seriously.

"And how are my favorite five-year-olds tonight?" he asked, eyes sparkling. Charlotte and Chloe both beamed happily.

"We're excited about New Years," Chloe answered. Harry bobbed his head in understanding.

"Well, I'm going to tell you a very important secret. Can you keep a secret?" Both girls nodded. Harry gave them a conspiring look, leaning closer. "Time goes faster when you're having fun. So why don't you go ask Auntie Ginny if she'll play chess with you. I bet she will."

"That's a good idea," Charlotte decided, taking Chloe's hand as they clambered off the couch. "Thank you, Uncle Harry." They scampered off to pounce on Ginny, and Harry flopped onto the couch next to Hermione, resting his head on her shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" he asked softly. Hermione half-shrugged, shaking her head.

"Alright, I suppose. I haven't heard from him at all… I don't even know when he's supposed to be back." She leaned her head on top of Harry's sighing quietly. "I miss him."

"I know… But you know that Dumbledore wouldn't give him anything to put his life in danger. Especially with another one on the way." The last bit was said only for her ears, and she looked at him wide-eyed.

"How did you… We haven't told anyone yet. We don't want to get our hopes up again…" Harry slipped his hand into hers, squeezing gently.

"I won't tell anyone. As for how I knew… I've known you since first year. I know your eating habits. And you hate cantaloupe." Hermione winced.

"I do. I just had such a craving…"

"Plus, there's the way that Ron was watching you at Christmas. The same way he looked at you when you were pregnant with James and the twins." Harry grinned suddenly, glancing over at Ginny." And how, I assume, I watched Ginny with Ryder." He returned his attention to Hermione, patting her knee gently. "He'll be fine, 'Mione. He knows what he's doing."

Hermione gave him a tight-lipped smile, nodding. "I know. I can't help but worry. It's a nervous habit." Harry grinned at her, placing a noisy kiss on her cheek and making her squeal. She swatted at him half-heartedly, and he wailed in mock pain, rolling off the couch and writhing around. Hermione watched in amusement as the kids shrieked and piled on him, trying to 'help.' Harry only roared, lashing out as if he'd become some wild animal. The children scattered, squealing with laughter as Harry chased them around the den.

"He's such a child sometimes," Ginny remarked, a small smile playing at her lips as her husband tripped over the carpet and fell on Charlie's lap. The redhead opened an eye, glared at the man, and pushed him off. Harry directed a rogue grin at Tonks and set back to his task of capturing the kids.

"…He's making up for his own childhood, I think," Hermione mused. "He was like this when we all moved into that flat after graduation. He always wanted to go out and have fun…" Ginny hummed an agreement, shaking her head as Chloe got 'captured' and the others came to her rescue. Before she could interfere and save her husband, there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get that," Ginny said, motioning to Harry. "Make sure they don't break him, yeah?" Hermione smiled, nodding as the children dragged Harry to the floor and crawled all over him. She heard the door open and Ginny gasped, but there were no other alarming noises. She figured the twins had decided to leave the bash early and forgot their key. So she wasn't prepared at all when Ginny led a snow covered figure into the den.

"**Daddy**!" Charlotte cried, abandoning the attack of Uncle Harry to throw herself into the man's arms. Chloe and James followed soon after, and Ron hugged them happily, kneeling to be able to reach them all.

"And how are my monsters?" he asked, eyes sparkling. Hermione watched humbly as the kids all babbled happily about what had gone on while he had been gone. He welcomed the excitement with open arms, unable to stop touching them. A hand on Chloe's head, a squeeze of James's shoulder, a kiss on Charlotte's forehead. He'd missed them.

He finally looked up when the talk had died down a bit. Hermione caught his eye, a small sob escaping as he grinned beautifully at her. In a second he was across the room, enfolding her in his arms.

"Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron," she murmured, hugging him as tightly as she could get. Ron couldn't stop touching her. One hand stroked her hair sweetly while the other traveled up and down her back. His lips pressed against the top of her head and his eyes closed, mumbling over and over just how much he missed her.

"Merlin, I love you so much," he finished, pulling back enough to kiss her soundly. She melted into his embrace, pouring her soul into this single kiss. That is, until they were interrupted by a chorus of disgusted noises. Ron smiled, releasing his wife and sending a mock-stern glare at his offspring.

"Does that mean you don't want the presents I brought?" he asked, making them venomously deny making the noises. Hermione laughed, resting her head against Ron's chest. She closed her eyes as he told the three to go look in his bag fore their gifts, listening to the low rumble of his voice. As they scampered off, he shook his head, pressing a kiss to Hermione's temple.

"I hope they didn't drive you absolutely insane while I was gone." Hermione shook her head gently, smiling as she felt his fingers splay across her stomach. "I love you," he murmured sweetly, ghosting his lips over the base of her neck.

"I love you too," she replied, curling her fingers into his hair to guide him to her lips. The rest of the room slipped away as the clock chimed twelve and they kissed their way into the next year.

_Happy New Year_

__

* * *

**You know what to do.**


End file.
